1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to security containers. More specifically, the present invention pertains to secured containers especially useful in safely storing a pistol or other type of firearm and preventing unauthorized access thereto.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many individuals own or possess a pistol or other firearm for hunting, protection, sport, etc. This is particularly true in the United States under the Constitution of which the right to bear arms is guaranteed. While such firearms are relatively safe in the possession of law abiding persons knowledgable in their use, they can be extremely dangerous in the hands of a criminal, a child or other person not qualified for an appropriate use. Many individuals are killed or injured in their own homes due to accidental discharge of weapons by those unauthorized to use them. Accordingly, most prudent individuals attempt to secure or lock their firearms within a security container of some type.
Guns are frequently stored in safes, chests, chest-of-drawers, gun cases, etc. To prevent unauthorized access thereto, these containers may be provided with locks or latches of some type. One type of lock so used is the combination lock. However, combination locks may require an opening time unacceptable for individual protection from an intruder. In addition, most combination locks require sight of numbers thereon. This may be impractical or dangerous particularly where a light must be turned on.
Other locks or latches require keys, which are not always quickly available when needed. Futhermore, a child or other unauthorized individual may seek and find the key which opens the container in which the firearm is stored. Thus, while a number of locking or latching devises are available, many of them have characteristics which are not totally acceptable.
An ideal container for a firearm is one which is securely fastened but which may be quickly and easily opened by the owner or other authorized person. The search continues for such containers which are safe but practical to utilize.